


you know i miss your body

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Sometimes we do things we're not proud of. Sometimes these things break us but other times we're stronger and won't let them.





	you know i miss your body

**Author's Note:**

> Well, all I can say is that this wasn't at all what I had in mind when the initial idea for this story slapped me in the face but somehow this is what I ended up writing when couldn't resist the creative juices anymore. I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts and what you think about it.

* * *

Draco stood at the bar, idly sipping his third drink of the night. He was starting to feel the alcohol but it didn’t deter him from drinking more. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to be tonight. He cast a longing dance at the dance floor but made no move to set his drink down and join the writhing crowd of sweaty bodies. He had zero interest in dancing on his own, it did not excite him whatsoever. No, he wanted something else and he was willing to wait for it, even if it took all night.

* * *

_Harry kicked at his blanket and angrily pushed it off him. It was hot, too hot, and he simply couldn’t sleep. He let out a frustrated growl, thumped his pillow and sat up. For a moment he rested back against the headboard and blankly stared through the darkness at the wall across from him. Another sleepless night. He had no idea how many more he could take before he lost control of his magic but he could tell that he was already hanging on by a thread, close to the end of his tethers._

_Exploding the walls around him suddenly seemed like a very good idea. He glanced at his wand, snuggly sitting in its holster on the underside of his forearm. Even though he hardly ever used it anymore, these days he preferred wandless magic, he never went anywhere without it. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he got to his feet, reached for the water glass on his nightstand and took several sips. He set it down again, then moved towards the window and pulling the heavy curtains aside, he looked outside into the night._

* * *

“Dance with me?”

The husky drawl surged straight down his spine and pooled somewhere low in the centre of his groin. Draco swallowed, set his half-empty glass down on the bar and turned around. He gave the man in front of him a casual once-over and smirked. Tall, dark, and handsome he liked but the short light-brown hair wasn’t exactly his type. Still, it would have to do, besides, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice in the matter.

“Sure,” he said.

He placed his hand in the outstretched hand in front of him, felt strong fingers close around his own and encase him in a tight grip. Together they made their way out onto the dance floor. Draco purposefully stayed half a step behind, enjoying the thrill of being taken away. A second later, he found himself pulled flush against a toned, firm body and in response, he rested his own arms on a pair of strong shoulders. He could feel every ridge of every muscle and blinked, inhaled, and relaxed completely.

The copious amount of alcohol he’d consumed since his arrival certainly made not giving a fuck easier and closing his eyes, he let the beat of the music wash over him, let it thrum through his veins and pulse in time with the beat of his heart which was pumping a lot faster than it usually did. He began to move, slowly, unrestrained and with the intention to tease until they both lost the will to exercise even an ounce of self-control. He knew exactly how this dance would end and he wanted it with every fibre of his being.

* * *

_Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair and stared into his coffee, watching it steam. He hadn’t bothered combing through it this morning and as a result, it was especially unruly. He didn’t care, it wasn’t important. Instead, he dropped his hands back down onto the table and wrapped them around the hot ceramic of his mug. The intense heat seeped through his skin and flowed up his arms, warming his body. He relaxed and casually leaning back in his chair, he placed his right ankle on top of his left thigh, just above the knee, then lifted the mug to his lips and took a few careful sips. He fixed his eyes on the lanky brown-haired woman in front of him and stared her down._

_“Veritaserum.”_

_One word, the name of a potion, had this morning’s conversational partner squirming in her uncomfortable wooden chair and yanking on her shackles, protesting loudly and vehemently._

_“Oh, shut up, love. Do you honestly think I’m going to waste my time listening to your lies? I intend to be finished with you in time for breakfast and if you object any further, I’ll administer the potion myself, and trust me that’s something you absolutely do not want to happen,” Harry said with complete nonchalance and continued to sip on his coffee._

* * *

Draco groaned, squinted to adjust to the bright sunlight that flooded the room, and gingerly sat up in bed. He turned his head and glanced to his left. He let his eyes sweep over the sleeping form of last night’s conquest and grateful that his distraction was still fast asleep, he slipped out of bed and stretched. He was vaguely aware of the sticky mess between his buttocks and the dried come that stuck to his thighs but his pounding headache and mild nausea that threatened to turn his stomach upside down took precedence. He gathered up his clothes, dressed with record speed and slipped out of the room without a backward glance. He looked around the unfamiliar flat and took a moment to orientate himself, then located the living room and entered.

At the same time, he pulled a phial of Hangover Potion from his snug-fitting Muggle jeans and pulling the stopper out, he downed it in own go and grimaced at the bitter taste. He shuddered, then looked around. The use of magic was out of the question. He had to do this the old-fashioned way and he didn’t have long to do it.

Draco allowed a few seconds for the potion to take effect, then spun on his heel and set to work, mentally keeping track of the time. Less than two minutes later, he’d planted the devices, then slipped out of the flat and vanished.

* * *

_Harry looked up from the file on his desk and reaching for his fourth cup of coffee of the morning, he took a few sips and leant back in his office chair, taking a moment to zone out and simply forget._

_A knock on the door promptly pulled him back._

_“Come in,” he called out and watched the doorknob turn slowly and the door open._

_Draco, holding a steaming cup of takeaway coffee, entered his office and casually kicked the door shut behind him. He approached and gracefully slid into one of the two cushioned chairs in front of Harry’s desk. Harry caught the slight wince he gave when he sat down but his perfect mask was back in place almost immediately and he took several sips from his coffee, then leant back and crossed his legs._

_“It’s done,” he said._

_“Did you…?”_

_Despite leaving the question unfinished, Harry knew that Draco understood._

_He nodded in response and idly drank more coffee._

_Harry suppressed the urge to growl and pinched the bridge of his nose instead, then rubbed his tired eyes. Not even four cups of coffee could combat the weariness in his bones. Two weeks of little to no sleep had thoroughly taken it out of him and even seeing Draco back in his office, in the flesh and, most importantly, in one piece, only barely took the edge of it all._

_“Harry, you know it was just…” Draco attempted to justify himself but Harry lifted his hand to silence him before he could finish the sentence. He didn’t want to hear it._

_“I know what it was, Draco.”_

_“You’re not happy.”_

_Harry scoffed._

_“How very observant of you.”_

_Draco smirked._

_“Can’t slip anything past you.”_

_The all too familiar Malfoyesque drawl, the trademark Slytherin smirk that appeared cruel and mocking to anyone who didn’t understand it and the hint of amusement that danced around the clear silvery-grey of Draco’s eyes, tugged on the corners of Harry’s mouth, forcing him to smile. He rose from his chair and rounding his desk, he pulled Draco up and into his arms, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug._

_“Never again,” he whispered and tightened his hold on Draco just that little more._

_“OK.”_

_Draco’s muffled answer was hot against the crook of his neck but it was all Harry needed to relax. Suddenly he was extremely sure that he would sleep soundly tonight._

* * *

Draco tightened his hold on the wrought iron bars of the bed, arched his back off the mattress and wound his legs tightly around Harry’s waist, locking them at the small of his back.

Harry pulled back and slammed into him again. He was rough and claiming and exactly how Draco needed him to be tonight. The force of his repeated thrusts vibrated through his whole body, setting it on fire and when Harry sank his teeth into his neck and bit hard, he groaned and tilted his head to give him better access. The pain was intense and Draco’s entire body thrummed with it. He felt it pulse through his veins and his toes curled in response. Harry sucked hard, thrust again and Draco screamed.

“Mine,” Harry growled against his neck and found a fresh spot to bite.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Draco sobbed.

He arched his back again and took the next thrust, relished in it and how it made him feel and would make him feel come tomorrow morning. This was home, this was perfect, this was all he wanted.

“Mine, mine, mine, don’t you ever forget that.”

“Won’t, won’t, won’t.”

Draco didn’t think he was capable of multi-syllable responses. He didn’t have the brain power left in him to coherently string together a sentence that could adequately express exactly how much he needed this. No amount of water and soap could clean away the remnants of the last two weeks. Harry, however, Harry could. He could make everything go away. Draco felt Harry’s raw magic wash over him and letting go of the headboard, he wrapped his arms around him and held on as though his life depended on it. He desperately needed this connection between them and so did Harry.

They were going to be all right; he was sure of that.

Harry claimed him with yet another rough thrust, left a third mark along his neck and it wasn’t long after that they both succumbed to the desperate need that coursed through both their bodies and steadily pushed them closer to the edge, closer to an earth-shattering, toe-curling climax that would leave them both feeling hazy and lost in post-orgasmic bliss for the remainder of the night.


End file.
